Force Deafening
Force Deafening is a telekinetic Force power. Upon use of this technique, a deafening flash of energy emanates from a user's hand, manifesting as a boom of sound that overloads a target's hearing, causing temporary deafness. A powerful tool, a force user can obfuscate an opponent's hearing, making it difficult for the adversary to hear and attack the user or anyone else. Not this also throws off the targets' equilibrium making it hard to walk in a straight line or even stand. OOC Examples: *M84 Flashbang grenade at 05 Ft (01 m). = 170-180 decibels (dB) *.30-06 rifle being fired 3.2808399 Ft (01 m) to shooter's side = 171 decibels (dB) (peak) *M1 Garand rifle being fired at 3.2808399 Ft (01 m) = 168 decibels (dB) *Jet engine at 98.4251969 Ft (30 m) = 150 decibels (dB) *Threshold of pain = 130 decibels (dB) *Vuvuzela horn at 3.2808399 Ft (01 m) = 120 decibels (dB) *Hearing damage (possible) = Approx. 120 decibels (dB) *Jet engine at 328.08399 Ft (100 m) = 110 – 140 decibels (dB) *Jack hammer at 3.2808399 Ft (01 m) = Approx. 100 decibels (dB) *Traffic on a busy roadway at 32.808399 Ft (10 m) = 80 – 90 decibels (dB) *Hearing damage (over long-term exposure, need not be continuous) = 85 decibels (dB) *Passenger car at 32.808399 Ft (10 m) = 60 – 80 decibels (dB) *EPA-identified maximum to protect against hearing loss and other disruptive effects from noise, such as sleep disturbance, stress, learning detriment, etc. = 70 decibels (dB) *Handheld electric mixer = 65 decibels (dB) *TV (set at home level) at 3.2808399 Ft (01 m) = Approx. 60 decibels (dB) *Washing machine, dish washer = 50-53 decibels (dB) *Normal conversation at 3.2808399 Ft (01 m) = 40 – 60 decibels (dB) *Very calm room = 20 – 30 decibels (dB) *Light leaf rustling, calm breathing = 10 decibels (dB) IC: *'Level 01:' Can emit a light blast of a maximum of 150 decibels (dB) up to a maximum of 05 Feet (4.6 meters). *'Level 02:' Can emit a light blast of a maximum of 200 decibels (dB) up to a maximum of 05 Feet (4.6 meters). *'Level 03:' Can emit a light blast of a maximum of 250 decibels (dB) up to a maximum of 10 Feet (9.1 meters). *'Level 04:' Can emit a light blast of a maximum of 300 decibels (dB) up to a maximum of 10 Feet (9.1 meters). *'Level 05:' Can emit a light blast of a maximum of 350 decibels (dB) up to a maximum of 15 Feet (13.7 meters). *'Level 06:' Can emit a light blast of a maximum of 400 decibels (dB) up to a maximum of 15 Feet (13.7 meters). *'Level 07:' Can emit a light blast of a maximum of 450 decibels (dB) up to a maximum of 20 Feet (18.3 meters). *'Level 08:' Can emit a light blast of a maximum of 500 decibels (dB) up to a maximum of 20 Feet (18.3 meters). *'Level 09:' Can emit a light blast of a maximum of 550 decibels (dB) up to a maximum of 25 Feet (22.9 meters). *'Level 10:' Can emit a light blast of a maximum of 600 decibels (dB) up to a maximum of 25 Feet (22.9 meters). Every level above 10 increases the effect by 50% from the previous level. Category:Power Category:Force Category:Force Power Category:Force Technique Category:Force Alter Category:Force Deafening Category:Deafening Category:Alter